One of the barriers for transferring data online is gaining a user's trust. For example, once a user gives an online entity data (e.g., financial data), there is very little the user can do to control the downstream use of the data. This loss of control results in many users avoiding webstores or other online sites (e.g., interacting instead with brick and mortar stores). One approach for increasing online trust is storing data in large data stores for analysis. However, such data stores are vulnerable to hacking. Once the data store is hacked, not only is the user's data made available to malicious users, but commonly the user's private data (e.g., physical address, email address, passwords, transactional history) is also publically disclosed. It is to these issues the following disclosure is directed.